


Billy Boy

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just coincidence Billy was in town the day the court ruling came down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paperwork (#132 Witness)

**Author's Note:**

> I may have written something similar already or maybe someone else did. I'm a little sleep deprived right now so if I just nicked someone else's idea please shout out.

It was just coincidence Billy was in town the day the court ruling came down.

They took separate cars to the county office the next morning; Billy had to go straight to the airport and Charlie had class.

They didn't have times for rings or vows. Their witnesses were John and Paul, the couple in line behind them.

It wasn't that Billy wanted it to be secret, he was going to file the paperwork with human resources after all, there were just complications on a family level. Not Charlie's family, his. His mother only had a few months left anyhow.


	2. Children, Grandchildren and Jesus on the Cross. (# 54 Mother)

"How is she?" Billy asked his sister. He was still in the clothes he was wearing when he arrested his last fugitive.

"She's piss and vinegar. But she accepted last rights."

"She's done that before."

His sister just tilted her head towards the door. "You can go see her."

The hospice room was small but warm, decorated with pictures of children, grandchildren and Jesus on the cross.

"Hi mom."

"Billy." She reached out to him, her hands thinner and more knotted than he remembered but still warm. "You came back."

"I always do."

"You are always such a good boy."


	3. Billy Boy (#427 Missing)

Billy talked as the light through the window of the hospice room shifted from yellow to orange. He could usually think up a funny story from the road, a tale of some character he'd met to make her laugh.

"So much time on the road my Billy."

"Someone has to catch the bad guys, again."

She squeezed his hand. "And when are you going to catch some nice girl for yourself?"

"You're my best girl, mom. Where am I going to find better than you?"

She smiled at him. "Just don't want you to be alone Billy boy."

"I know."


	4. One Last Thing (#78 Sister)

His sister was waiting for him in the parking lot looking over a case file of her own. "So I've got an old friend in human resources who told me to pass on congratulations to you. Felt like a bit of an idiot when I had to ask for what."

"I didn't tell mom. Didn't tell anyone who was likely to tell mom."

"Do I have to background check this guy?"

"He's a consultant."

"Billy-"

"Don't. Let's just get through this last thing as a family."

"Does his family know?"

"Not about the wedding. We'll get in trouble for that."


	5. Lemon Squares (#49 Square)

Billy looked at the lemon squares on the table and wondered who brought them. He hated lemon squares but he'd never been to a funeral that didn't have them. Charlie loved anything lemon.

He glanced at his phone, at Charlie's last text.

Wish I could be there for you.  
Hold tight.  
Come home soon.  
Love you.

Billy turned towards a touch on his shoulder. Some old friend of his mother's shook his hand and exchanged a few words. His sister looked at him across the room and shook her head. He wouldn't be slipping out the back into the night.


	6. Uncomfortable Tuxes and Cake (#375 Cake)

It was late when Billy slipped into the house, up the stairs, and into Charlie's bed. Charlie wrapped his arms around him, kissed his face, whispered in his ear. Billy held tight, he seemed to be shivering despite the warmth of the late spring evening.

"Tomorrow," he whispered into Charlie's chest. "Tomorrow we tell people. I'm so tired of all this."

"Dad will want a proper wedding."

"I want a proper wedding. I want rings, flowers and uncomfortable tuxes and cake. I want cake. But not lemon cake. I love you but I hate lemon cake."


	7. The Hard Eye (#102 Confession)

They told the family at dinner casually as if in passing. Charlie timed it just right so Don snorted beer up his nose. He claimed it was a wedding present to himself.

Alan was a bit put out but they promised they had plans for a proper wedding with rings and everything. Don mumbled something about a stag party that Charlie vetoed quickly.

The conversation then flowed back to the office and baseball and weather and department politics. Don eyeballed him a few times, as expected, but Charlie took Billy's hand and gave his brother the hard eye right back.


End file.
